Blame the Plant!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Morticia and Gomez are drifting apart, they aren't fighting, they just don't have the passion they once did. Wednesday and Joel broke up and now, both Addams women are sad and lonely. Can a little plant called Ardensae help?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request by vruka6. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Morticia sighed as she glanced over at her sleeping husband. He had fallen asleep almost directly after their lovemaking and it made Morticia a bit sad that they couldn't cuddle like they used to. Gomez would stroke her hair as she laid comfortably on his chest and purred softly. Now, he was much too tired to do much after their love sessions and it made Morticia sad. Slowly disentangling herself from her husband, Morticia slipped out of bed and into her nightgown.

Going down to the living room, Morticia heard angry voices… well, one angry voice actually. She moved to the living room and saw seventeen-year-olds Joel and Wednesday in a heated argument with each other. Joel was yelling at Wednesday with a red face, flushed with anger whereas Wednesday spoke calmly with her natural neutral face. Standing in the doorway, Morticia watched the two as they fought.

"…just saying that you should at _least_ show when you love me." Joel grit through his teeth. He had grown taller and had managed to put on a bit more muscle. He wore contacts now, instead of glasses and his brown hair had lengthened to his shoulders, much to his mother's chagrin.

"I _do_ show when I love you." Wednesday replied monotonously. "I tell you I love you, we make love, we kiss, we hug… what more do you want from me?"

"I want to _see_ the emotion!" Joel roared, his hands curling into fists. "I want to _see_ it! That's all I'm asking is that I _see_ the emotion."

Wednesday raised an eyebrow a half an inch higher than her standard mask. "You know I don't like showing emotion. That's why you were so intrigued with me in the first place, remember? You were wondering why I could be so nonchalant while the other girls were all smiley or sad."

"Yeah, and it was great back then." Joel sighed. "But now, I need something, Wednesday. I need to know for sure. Every time I look for love in your eyes, they're dead and lifeless."

"Well, I-."

"No, please don't." Wednesday waited for him to speak, already seeing the decision he was about to make. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Wednesday. I need someone who I can stare into their eyes and see that they love me back as much as I love them. I think I should go. I'll get my stuff and leave. We're done."

Wednesday simply nodded, her years of training preventing her from crying or screaming or even looking sad and this seemed to make Joel even angrier. "What, you're not even going to try and stop me? You're just going to let me go without any tears or pleas or… anything?"

"If getting an emotion out of me was the cause for you doing that then it was a very weak attempt."

Joel growled under his breath and snarled, "I'll be gone by morning."

Wednesday nodded again and faced the fire, turning away from him. Joel stormed past Morticia and up the stairs while the Addams matriarch continued watching her daughter.

"Hello, Mother."

Morticia took that as her cue to move forward. "Hello, Darling."

Wednesday turned from the fire and looked up at her mother with slightly duller eyes. "He didn't love me." She whispered.

"Darling, I'm sure he does-."

"No, he didn't. He wanted me to be something I'm not and that's not love, that's possession. You and Father don't have possession and I want what you have."

Morticia sighed and pulled Wednesday into a loose hug as her daughter slowly wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "I'm sure you'll find someone like that sometime soon, Wednesday," Morticia cooed. "Just give it a bit of time."

Wednesday shrugged and sighed. "Mother?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Since Joel's not likely to be sleeping with me tonight, can you sleep with me?"

Morticia raised her head and looked down at her daughter slowly, contemplating the pros and cons of whether she should do that. One the one hand, Gomez would be upset that she hadn't stayed in bed with him, but on the other, Wednesday needed her mother more than her father did. "Alright, Darling. I'll sleep with you tonight."

Wednesday looked up at her mother for a moment and nodded, which was her version of showing gratitude. Morticia led them up to Wednesday's bedroom and laid down next to her daughter. Slowly stroking the younger girl's hair, Morticia lulled Wednesday to sleep before drifting off herself.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for all you baby geniuses, teenage geniuses and geniuses out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning, Morticia was woken by Wednesday moving on top of her. Opening her eyes, the elder Addams glanced down to see Wednesday… cuddling her? Yes, it looked like Wednesday was cuddling up to her in her sleep and this confused her. Slowly moving around, trying not to wake Wednesday, Morticia began sliding out of the bed. Moving through the hallway to her own bedroom, she stood in the doorway, watching Gomez as he slept.

"Oh Darling, what is happening to us?" Morticia whispered. "It used to be that you couldn't sleep without me. Now, you barely notice when I move from the bed. Oh Gomez, are we really drifting apart?" The only answer she received was a soft snort and a slight mumble and z Morticia sighed wistfully.

"Mother?" Morticia turned to see Wednesday standing behind her. "You disappeared and I… I missed you."

Morticia gave Wednesday a soft smile. She was the only one that Wednesday had ever opened up to. Morticia had only seen her daughter cry once; Wednesday had just turned ten and her beloved black kitten, Discord, had viciously attacked her. Wednesday had been going to feed it like she normally did, but Discord had been very feisty lately and had responded negatively when Wednesday had gone to pet her.

Morticia had been in the conservatory at the time, planting a new Venus Flytrap. She had felt a stab in her chest and known that Wednesday was hurt. She hurried up to her daughter's bedroom and found Wednesday, bleeding and crying, trying to ward off the deranged creature. Morticia had acted instinctively, pulling her daughter into her arms and turning so that she received the brunt of the cat's attack. With Discord still clawing and hissing at the two, Morticia had carried Wednesday out of the room and into her own.

Wednesday had clung to her mother and cried as Morticia cooed to her softly and stroked her hair. When Wednesday calmed down, Morticia had told her that she and Gomez would take care of Discord from then on and Wednesday had complied. When Gomez came in, he had found his slightly blood and tattered wife curled protectively around her much more bloody and tattered daughter as they both slept from exhaustion.

Morticia pulled out of the memory and moved over to Wednesday, taking the younger girl into her arms. "You couldn't sleep without me?" she asked softly.

"I-it's been awhile since I've felt… safe while sleeping." Wednesday gulped before continuing. "It was… nice."

"I assume those words are a part of your vocabulary thanks to Joel?" Wednesday nodded. "Don't worry, Darling. We'll wipe it away soon."

Wednesday nodded again and sighed. "True to his word, Joel is gone."

Now it was Morticia's turn to nod. "Come Darling, why don't we go begin breakfast? The rest of the family should be waking soon."

Wednesday simply turned and began heading down the stairs, her dress flowing about her to make her look like she was floating on a black cloud. Morticia followed and took out a pot, setting it on the stove and filling it with water.

"Wednesday dear, could you get the chameleons from the cupboard?"

"Yes Mother." Wednesday slowly reached into the cabinet and pulled out a jar of wriggling lizards. "How many?"

"Three." Morticia called, pouring pepper into the water.

Wednesday grabbed a nearby knife and opened the jar slowly. The chameleons began battling each other, trying to get out. One managed to get through the crack and began skittering across the countertop. Wednesday close the lid and plunged her hand. There was a loud THWACK as the chameleon was chopped in half and Wednesday opened the lid once more, grabbing one of the escaping lizards. Holding it carefully between her fingers, the black-clad girl used her thumb and forefinger to crack its skull. Its legs wriggled for a moment longer before they went limp and Wednesday laid it next to the other one. The last one avoided Wednesday fingers and ran in the opposite direction of its fallen comrades, but Wednesday simply turned the knife and used one of the sides to flatten the chameleon.

"Here you are, Mother." She murmured, picking up the three lizards and handing them to her mother. Morticia smiled and dipped them into the pot before adding some green, slimy plants.

"They're from one of my newer plants." She explained to a curious-looking Wednesday. "It has wonderful flowers that have poisonous juices and these are the roots."

Wednesday cocked her head and grabbed a piece of the slimy root, bringing it up to her eye for examination. It was a dark green, most likely from being underground, and there seemed to be little pores that the slime seeped out of. Drawing her finger down the side, Wednesday sucked on it and found that the slime didn't taste too bad. Breaking off a piece of the root, Wednesday tossed it into her mouth and began chewing, finding the taste enjoyable. Turning, the younger Addams found her mother smirking down at her.

"Hand it over Wednesday." Morticia said, smiling softly. "I know you're hungry, Darling, but we must make sure the rest of the family eats too. Pubert is still a growing boy, after all."

Wednesday sighed and handed the root to her mother, they're hands touching slightly. Wednesday felt a shock run through her and she looked up at her mother, a new warmth spreading through her body. Looking up at Morticia now, the younger girl's eyes widened as she realized how beautiful her mother was. Shaking her head, Wednesday drove the thoughts away, knowing that her mother was married. The morning passed without much excitement. Gomez was the second awake, coming in right after Grandmama.

"Good morning, Darling." Morticia murmured.

"Ah and what a morning it is." Gomez replied enthusiastically, pulling Morticia to him and kissing her passionately. They pulled away just as Wednesday returned from attempting another murder on her brothers.

"Come Darling," Morticia said breathlessly. "Let's eat."

Wednesday forced down a smile at this and sat next to her mother as Gomez sat on the other side. No one said anything about it and no one noticed the surreptitious looks the youngest Addams sent her slightly elder version.

* * *

**Hm, I kinda like this chapter. I want to know what you guys think though. Reviews for me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm Ba-ack! I know y'all have been waiting for this and I, as the writer, have a duty to deliver. So here's your third chapter! Enjoy._**

_**I don't own The Addams Family.**_

* * *

Chapter three

When breakfast was finished with, Wednesday went up to the roof so that she could have some time alone to think. She was wondering why she had gotten such a strong feeling toward her mother all of a sudden. "Could it be that I simply needed someone to love since Joel is no longer with me?" the black-haired teen wondered aloud. "Surely that cannot be the case, otherwise it would have happened with father as well. Then perhaps there is something else?"

Wednesday thought over everything while, downstairs, Gomez was just finishing up his second helping of breakfast. Just as he took the last bite, the door rang and he raised an eyebrow. Standing and wiping his mouth, Gomez hurried to the front door and opened it. Before him stood a stout man with a business uniform on.

"Hello there, sir." the man said with a large fake smile. "Would you like to buy a luxury home at a resort? The company I work for is liquidating and so we need to get rid of all our stock. I can-."

"No thanks, old boy," Gomez said with a lopsided smile. "I've heard about your type and I'll have you know that my family and I are quite happy. But thanks anyway old man." The man's face was a mask of shock as Gomez shut the door. The Addams patriarch grinned as he made his way to his study to begin working.

Morticia was still in the kitchen. She had been reading a forensics magazine as she ate and so she took notice as Wednesday walked back into the kitchen. Glancing up at her daughter, Morticia felt a tidal wave of warmth crash over her as she watched Wednesday grab a butcher knife and exit.

_What just happened?_ Morticia wondered. _Surely, I'm not attracted to my own daughter?_ Musing this over, Morticia placed her plate in the sink and went to the conservatory to feed her plants. Cutting the buds off new roses, Morticia arranged the thorns to her liking and picked up a bowl of meat, going over to Cleopatra.

Wednesday successfully tied Pugsley to a post and was throwing an assortment of knives at him as she mused some more over her sudden attraction to her mother. "Pugsley, have you ever been attracted to Father?"

The brown-haired boy shrugged slightly as he dodged a knife thrown expertly at his head. "I guess. I mean, he teaches me a lot of things that help me out, so, yeah?"

"No, I mean attracted to him on a… sexual… level?"

Pugsley's brow crinkled and he shook his head. "No. Can't say I've ever felt that before. Why?"

"Well, I felt something for Mother today and I didn't feel it with anyone else. I was just wondering…"

"Ooh, you've got a crush on Mother." Pugsley chckled, narrowly avoiding another knife aimed for his throat.

"I do not!" Wednesday growled out, her next knife ripping through the rope near Pugsley's arm. "I'm just… I'm just horny."

Pugsley snickered and shook his head. "Perhaps you should talk to Grandma about it." he suggested. "She usually knows stuff like this."

Wednesday cocked her head to the side as she thought the idea over and nodded. "Thanks Pugsley. I think I'll do that."

Before leaving, Wednesday threw one last knife over her shoulder and it sliced through Pugsley's shorts, coming millimeters away from his manhood and making him squeak slightly.

Walking down the hall, Wednesday knocked on the door to grandma's room and received a giddy 'Come in!' Opening the door, Wednesday found Grandma Addams standing by one of her many cauldrons, stirring it as purplish smoke emanated from it.

"What can I do for you, Wednesday?"

"Well, Grandma, I was wondering about sudden attractions."

"Excuse me?" Grandma asked, stopping in her actions as she gave Wednesday a confused stare.

"Well, I've suddenly become attracted to someone that I've known my entire life and I wondered if it could have been one of your spells or something like a spell you used at one time."

"No." Grandma shrugged. "I haven't made people suddenly attracted to an old friend before. That's called love, dear."

"Well, I've always loved Mother, but I'm beginning to-."

"Wait, your mother?" Grandma inquired.

"Yes."

"Ok, go on."

"I'm beginning to feel... sexual feelings toward her as well and I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps you should ask Uncle Fester." Grandma suggested. "He might have a bit more to tell you on that subject than I would."

Wednesday snorted but nodded and shut the door as she left. Moving down the hall, she knocked at Uncle Fester's door and waited for an answer. The door swung open quickly and Fester looked down at Wednesday curiously. "Yes Wednesday?"

"May I talk to you, uncle Fester?"

"Of course! Come in, come in!" Fester moved aside as Wednesday entered the room. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering about attraction. I have arousing feelings for someone that I've known for a long time and-."

"Well then, take them on a date." Fester said simply.

"They're married." Wednesday replied dully.

"That never stopped your father." Fester chuckled and waited for Wednesday to do the same, but he had no idea how much the thought of her father worried her.

"What's wrong?" Fester demanded when Wednesday made not a sound.

"It's just, the person is very close to Father and I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, who is he?"

"She." Wednesday said sharply.

"She then."

"Mother."

Fester froze for a second before bursting into laughter. Wednesday waited patiently for him to finish and when he did, she asked, "So what do I do?"

"Ask Gomez." Fester replied, his face completely serious. "Surely he couldn't be angry at you for this. You are his daughter after all. Ask Gomez and everything should be better."

Wednesday nodded slowly and exited the room, moving downstairs to her father's study. Lifting her hand, Wednesday knocked three times.

"Who is it?" came her Father's voice from the other side.

"Wednesday." the teen called back.

"Come back in an hour, Wednesday dear, I'm busy."

Wednesday let out a subtle breath of relief and decided to go play with her spiders.

* * *

_**There y'all go. The third chapter. I'll be working on just about everything so it might take a few days to upload again, what with school coming up and all. Review and tell me how you liked this one though.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter. Don't get angry with me if you don't like it, just review and tell me you didn't like it… I hope you like it though.**_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Wednesday made her way down the stairs to her father's study. Knocking once more, the door opened and Wednesday was greeted by Gomez's smiling face. "Hello Wednesday, what can I do for you?"

"Father, may I come in?"

"Of course, of course." Gomez led Wednesday into the room and sat at his desk. "So?" he prodded.

"Father, I… I have romantic feelings for… someone close to you and I was wondering if you could help me deal with them properly."

Gomez cocked his head to the side with a slight frown. "What do you mean, Wednesday? None of my friends live close enough for you to have developed feelings for them."

"Father," Wednesday took a deep breath. "I have romantic feelings for Mother."

Gomez froze and Wednesday felt a slight pang of fear shoot through her at the dark look that crossed his face, but it was gone seconds later. "Well, how long have you had them?" the Addams patriarch inquired, lacing his fingers together and pinning his daughter with a serious look.

"I'm not sure. I just realized it today."

"Then perhaps you were suffering from after effects of your breakup the night before?"

"Perhaps." Wednesday murmured dully. "But then, how long will it be until the effects go away?"

"I can't say, Darling. You'll just have to try to ignore the effects until then."

"Yes Father." Wednesday agreed.

Just as she was standing to leave, the door to the study opened and Morticia glided in. Wednesday's eyes widened when she took in her mother and a rush of lust hit her so hard, she started drooling. Quickly wiping her mouth so neither of her parents saw, Wednesday cleared her throat and stood fully, brushing past her mother and heading for her room. She was in desperate need of alone time.

* * *

"What were the two of you talking about, Gomez?" Morticia asked curiously, closing the door behind her, her voice masking the lust she felt at seeing Wednesday.

"Oh nothing really." Gomez replied smoothly. "Wednesday's just feeling a bit lusty and she wanted to confide in me."

"Really?" Morticia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Our Wednesday feels lust?"

"What's that question mean, Tish?" Gomez inquired.

"Well, while she was with Joel, there was not a hint of lust coming off of her, even though she claimed they made love frequently."

"Hm, most peculiar indeed." Gomez murmured, rubbing his chin.

"I wonder who she's lusting after now." Morticia stated in an offhand voice.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just some young man that had come along a short while ago while she was still tied with Joel. Perhaps she'll give the lad a chance."

Morticia nodded, her eyes continuing to be distant as her eyes grew glazed. Though her husband rarely knew it, her mind was very brutal. She read the forensics magazines because she needed new ideas for torture and death. She was imagining some faceless, nameless boy with her sweet Wednesday and blood was suddenly pouring over her vision. Shaking her head, Morticia found her husband waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Tish, what was it? Was a spirit contacting you again?"

"Yes, there was." Morticia stated slowly.

"What did they say."

"He had a very deep sensual voice." Morticia purred as Gomez moved around the desk to stand beside her.

"Yes?"

"He was very persuasive with what he told me."

"Which was?"

"I love you." Morticia murmured, stroking Gomez's face. "Do not leave, Gomez. I need you."

Gomez's eyes widened. "Tish, I could never leave you. Ever."

"Prove it to me." The black-haired woman ordered softly. "Prove to me you'll never leave."

Gomez walked swiftly to the door and locked it before turning back to his smiling my. "Cara mia." He murmured, squatting next to her.

"Ma cher." Morticia murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair.

* * *

_**So it's not just Wednesday feeling the lust, it's Morticia too. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Review and tell me so. Right now, I need to finish chapters four five and six of Innocent Love Tainted Black. Be back next week with another chapter for y'all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own the Addams Family._**

**_Alright, my readers, I know it's been a long time and I plan to make up for that. But because the month of July is the month in which I do my summer schoolwork, I'm guessing you know that I can't upload anything until perhaps the end of August. So, enjoy your chapter while you can!_**

* * *

After a bit of time to herself, Wednesday made her way out to the gazebo to have some time alone. Looking across the cemetery, the pale girl wondered at her earlier reactions to her mother. "Father said to ignore it until it passes, but it was much stronger then than it was the first time the feeling appeared."

Walking out of the white structure, Wednesday walked among the statues and monuments of her ancestors until she came to one in particular. "Aunt Claire." She whispered, running her fingers over the smooth marble, her fingers tracing the many dagger marks etched into the stone to mark the way her favorite aunt died. Sitting below the statue and hugging its base, Wednesday continued to ponder on what to do.

"If I ignore it, it may only get stronger." She told the unresponsive statue. "But I would be very unhappy to make Father unhappy. He is a true monster when he's angry." A smile flashed across the girl's face at the last time her father had been so upset. At the time, he had literally spit fire, though that may have had something to do with the hot sauce he had ingested, but Cousin Ignoan never attempted to find the family vault after that.

Wednesday sighed, pulling out of the memory. Deciding to stay out in the cemetery for a bit longer, Wednesday thought more on the feeling she had gotten while passing her mother. She had been able to smell the scent of the vampire perfume she wore and her mouth had watered even more at just the mere thought of tasting that perfume on her mother's skin. A wetness was beginning to grow between her legs again and the teen pressed them together to try and soothe the sudden ache. "What is happening to me?" she wondered. "Why haven't I felt like this before now?"

Thinking on her relationship with Joel, Wednesday couldn't recall ever feeling heat this intense when the two of them had made love to each other, even the first time. Joel had been quick and somewhat rough, not ruthless, but still too fast for her liking. The first time was, thankfully, the only time she had to relieve herself on her own, but even the times after it were unsatisfactory. She tried numerous times to feel something, but every time the feeling would die before she could get much pleasure from it.

Shrugging it off, Wednesday moved back toward the mansion, her dress fluttering slightly as she walked amongst the statues and back to her home.

Morticia glanced out the window of the conservatory and spotted Wednesday coming from the cemetery. A flash of heat shot through her body at the sight of her daughter's ever emotionless face and it sent a resulting shiver down her spine. Cocking her head, Morticia wondered what her daughter was up to in the cemetery. _She was probably visiting Aunt Claire. She seems to go from one favorite aunt to the next every year._ Finishing up with the flowers, the Addams matriarch went to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do about dinner before Grandma beat her to it.

Wednesday moved fluidly up the path and into the house, nodding to Lurch as she went. Pubert, hiding within a cabinet nearby, burst from his hiding place and attempted to stab her in the leg. The black-haired girl easily sidestepped him and sent a knife of her own from her sleeve and slicing down right in front of him without breaking stride. The little three-year-old stopped quickly at the knife and looked up at her with a grin beneath his mustache.

Pugsley waited until his sister was right before him before throwing his Chinese star right for her throat. Without stopping to blink, Wednesday cocked her head and shoulders backward slightly to avoid it and propelled another knife for her brother's head, not stopping to watch as it sank itself into his gaping mouth.

She stepped through the kitchen door just as her mother was stepping out and the two ended up bumping into each other. They each take one step back, mirroring each other as they looked up. Both women froze at the sight of the other and both bodies tensed as flashes of heat shot through them both. Wednesday, being younger and slightly more susceptible to her hormones, took a slow step forward, the black eyes of her mother locked with her own. Morticia stayed frozen, the shining coals before her hypnotizing her into a complete stupor. Wednesday took another step forward and another until they were nearly chest to chest with each other.

Pugsley removed the knife from his mouth and looked to the kitchen, seeing Wednesday brush aside some of their mother's hair and lean closer. His eyes widened, seeing the glazed look in both their eyes. Just as he was about to go stop them, Pubert ran into the kitchen to grab another knife to try getting Wednesday with. The movement of the little boy between their legs snapped the two Addams women out of their haze. Wednesday quickly stepped backward and made her way into the kitchen; quickly snatching a knife before Pubert could get it, she hurried back out the door without pausing to glance at her mother.

Morticia watched her daughter leave with mild trepidation on her face. _I thought Gomez said she was lusting after a young man. From the looks of it, it is not a gentleman that my Wednesday wants, but me._ A slow smile spread across Morticia's face at this thought.

_If it's a game Gomez wishes to play, then I happily accept his challenge._

* * *

**_There you go, my beautiful readers (handsome for all you men and boys with inferiority complexes and gender sensitivity). I hope you enjoyed that and I hope you drop me a review or two, yeah? I'll enjoy THAT. Thanks for reading and remember, review._**


	6. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
